Arrived at the Pride Lands/Finding Simba/Fight against Scar
This is the scene where Ryan, Meg and friends visit Pride Lands in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2. scene opens up at the gorge. A lone lion cub stands in a large rocky gorge. He looks around a bit and sees tiny stone rattling on the ground. He feels the vibrations getting stronger and looks up. Over its steep edge, hundreds of wildebeest storm the gorge. The cub looks at it frightfully. He runs as they're upon him, until he comes to a single tree in the center and climbs on. He hangs onto the branch. A wildebeest knocks into it and sends the cub flying. A large lion runs against the flood of wildebeest and catch the cub in his mouth. He climbs up the side of the gorge and lets the cub down, but is pulled back in by the other animals. The cub looks down in horror watching for a sign of his father. The lion springs up out of the fray and grabs onto the rock face. The cub watches expectantly as the lion creeps up the side of the gorge. He slips slightly and the cub runs around to find a higher viewing point. The lion looks up to see a darker-colored lion approaching the edge of the gorge. Simba turns around just as his father gets thrown back into the horde of wildebeest with a loud roar Simba: Nooooo! Fade to black then open at the Jungle and sees Simba grown up who is having a nightmare Simba: Nooooo! wakes up, gasps and looks over to see Timon and Pumbaa snoring. He gets up and walks to the edge of the cliff. He looks up into the stars at the hyenas' gorge. The logo sequence starts with jungle music and leaves appear with the world name appearing like sand and the light shines and the leaves are in the formation of a rectangle with Pride Rock on top of the world name with trees on the sides; "Pride Lands". The logo disappears. Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear in animal forms. Ryan, Meg and their friends appear in animal forms too Sora: Hey, check us out. Sci-Ryan: Awesome. Liam: Um, what animal am I? Pinkipoo: A possum. Foiletta: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta? What are you doing here? They look around) Sora: This place is kinda creepy, though. Donald: Uh-huh. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Meg Griffin: I agree. (They're surrounded by hyenas. Ed laughs then snarls) Sora: Heartless? Goofy: I dunno, Sora. I get the feelin' they might live here. Evil Ryan: Hyenas. Hey. We are visiting. Donald: Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble. Sora: Yeah, that's right! Shenzi: Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch. Sora: Um...we didn't bring anything to eat. Banzai: That's not gonna be a problem! Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora---I think WE'RE the lunch! (Ed laughs and licks his lips. Donald yells and they split in three directions. Sora trips and is stopped by Banzai) Banzai: Going somewhere? (They corner Donald and Goofy. They hear a lion roar) Banzai: Man, that Scar's got the worst timing. Shenzi: Just let him roar. Banzai: Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already. Shenzi (sighing): Fine. (The hyenas leave) Sora: I dunno what that was about, but I'm glad it's over! (Donald and Goofy sigh with relief) Sora: Everything's harder on four legs... Donald: Better start practicing! Goofy: I found a trick to it. Here, lemme show ya. Sonant Nightfall: I hope he knows what he is doing. Foiletta: He can show you the ropes. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer